Yo me quedo contigo
by Bere-NoirFan55
Summary: Los gemelos dejan a Corey y Laney solos y deciden salir como mejores amigos que son, pero habrá algo mas ? Muchos sentimientos entre ambos se harán presentes./ Mi primer historia no se si es buena.
1. SOLOS

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

 **Ola, pues esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste.**

 **Grojband no me pertenece si no a sus creadores, por triste que sea.**

Era un día tranquilo en Peaceville ya que donde debería estar practicando una banda solo estaba la mitad.

Los "gemelos" les dijeron a Corey y Laney que no podrían ir a la práctica de la banda ya que tendrían que ir a visitar a su tía con su madre.

Y pues aquí estaban los dos adolescentes SOLOS.

-Core, no podemos practicar sin batería ni teclado. Le dijo Laney a Corey dejando a un lado su bajo.

-Lo sé pero valía la pena intentar, ¿no? Dijo Corey sonriéndole a Laney bajando su guitarra y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué hacemos? Le pregunta Laney

-No tengo idea, casi siempre Kin hace un experimento o Kon hace una payasada y no podemos buscar una tocada sin la banda completa.

-Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no salimos por una malteada o algo? Le dijo Laney con la esperanza de pasar un tiempo a solas con Corey

-Claro, suena genial, ya tiene tiempo que no salíamos los 2 solos. Le respondió algo emocionado (porque será?)

Entonces ambos salieron a la heladería (sé que no tiene mucho sentido pero si existen unas que venden malteadas).Ya ahí se sentaron en una mesa de dos y pocos minutos después llego una camarera.

-Hola, dígame ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle a la linda pareja? Les dijo y ambos se sonrojaron

-Am... E-este nosotros...no estamos s-saliendo. Aclaro Corey nervioso y sonrojado

-Oh!, Lo siento es solo que parece que se llevan tan bien y se ven tan lindos justos. Se disculpó la camarera

Después tomo sus órdenes y ellos se dispusieron a hablar de temas triviales como la banda y próximas tocadas hasta que Corey dijo:

-Qué curioso que nos confundieran como una pareja

-S-si que curioso. Le respondió un tanto sonrojada

 **POV COREY**

Que linda se ve con ese tono rosita en sus mejillas, es tan adorable. Si lo admito puede que tenga un enamorado de Laney, desde que empezamos la banda siempre ella siempre me apoya con cada plan loco que tengo, pero ella nunca querría salir conmigo es decir, quiero decirle pero tengo miedo a que dejemos de ser amigos y deje la banda, espero que no, no tengo idea de que haría sin ella.

Luego llego la camarera y nos dio nuestras malteadas.

 **FIN DE POV**

 **Bueno? Que les pareció estoy emocionada ya que es mi primer historia y capitulo de fanfiction**

 **Porfa una review diciéndome lo que opinen**

 **bye**


	2. Malteadas y canto

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

 **Ola primero que nada quería agradecer por su apoyo aunque sean pocos me hace sentir bien que les guste mi historia por eso tratare de actualizar la más antes posible, Ok empezamos.**

 **Y quiero aclarar algo que usare desde ahora los dia logos que tengan un asterisco * será como un pensamiento OK? Espero que les quedara claro.**

 **Grojband no me pertenece sino a sus creadores. :(**

Corey y Laney se quedaron hablando por unos minutos hasta que llego un silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que se escuchó un murmuro pero, sonaba más como alguien cantando con una voz muy linda.

 **POV COREY**

Llámenme loco, pero estoy escuchando a alguien cantar, creo que la falta del ensayo me afecto, no muy fuerte pero su voz es linda. Miro a Laney que no estaba prestando atención entonces vi su boca moverse, ¿entonces es ella la que canta?

¡CANTA MUY BIEN!

 **FIN DE POV**

 **POV LANEY**

Para no estar en ese silencio me puse a cantar en voz baja, me gusta cantar de vez en cuando pero si tuviera que cantar para la banda no lo haría o mejor dicho, no me atrevería ¿y si no les gusta como canto?, ¿si se ríen de mí? Mejor dejarle cantar a Core.

Hablando de Core creo que me está mirando, ¿tendré algo en la cara? Así que decido preguntarle.

-Amm… Core porque me estas mirando. Le dije algo bajo

-Que no Lanes, es solo que te escuche cantar. Me respondió

ESPERA QUE DIJO? DIOS QUE VERGÜENZA

Siento como me ruborizo de la pena.

 **FIN DE POV**

Ambos se quedan viendo Laney muy apenada baja la mirada (esperen, peren ¿Laney apenada?... quién lo diría no?)

-Cantas muy bien, tu voz es muy linda Lanes. Le dijo Corey al notar eso

-¿Es e-enserio?. Le pregunta todavía apenada Laney

-Sí, talvez podrías cantar en una tocada. Le dice Corey

Laney levanta la mirada ya sin estar TAN apenada como antes (y fue mucho a mí ya me ha pasado que me descubren cantando en plena escuela).

-No lo creo Core, no me gusta mucho hacerlo en público, tu solo me escuchaste porque no me di cuenta, de echo me congelaría antes de cantar. Le responde Laney

-Oh… si no hay problema yo a veces igual me pongo nervioso, pero enserio tu voz es muy linda. Le dice un tanto ruborizado *No es tanta sorpresa, todo en ella es perfecto*

-Gracias Core. Le dice Laney * Que lindo es! Yo pensé que me insistiría pero lo comprendió bien es tan lindo*

Ambos: /Suspiro mental de bobos enamorados/ (Admitámoslo eso es lo que son)

Después terminaron sus malteadas (Ya se me había olvidado) y pagaron para luego salir de la heladería. Iban caminando hasta que Corey dijo:

-Hey Lanes ¿te parece si vamos a la playa para pasar el rato? Conozco un lugar donde no nos molestarían. Le pregunta llamando la atención de la pelirroja

-Sí, seria genial Core. Le responde algo emocionada.

Ambos: /SI! Esto será genial/ Se dijeron mentalmente a si mismos

 **Bueno que opinan? Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y publicare cada que pueda para avanzar más rápido y publicar más de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les agrade y si pueden dejar review diciéndome que les pareció seria genial**

 **Bye. Atte. Bere-grojfan55**


	3. En la playa contigo

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

 **Ola de nuevo seguidores de esta historia…Lo siento solo quería una intro un tanto diferente3, bueno al punto como ya había dicho (o escrito en estos casos) con el tiempo libre que traen las geniales vacaciones estaré actualizando muy seguido.**

 **Este capítulo lo hare un tanto más largo ojala disfruten.**

 **Grojband no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores, créanme si fuera mío ya tendría como 4 temporadas y 1 película**

Los dos amigos (si eso son, POR AHORA) decidieron pasar rápido a sus casas por lo que fueran a necesitar para la playa y quedaron en verse en a casa de Corey en 15minutos, tampoco es que vivan tan lejos solo es una cuadra.

 **TRANCISION 15 MIN DESPUES(es solo que no pasa nada interesante)**

 **POV COREY**

Estaba en la cochera esperando a Lanes, me cambie de mi ropa habitual a algo simple:

Un traje de baño tipo short color azul fuerte con negro y una playera lisa azul claro con una gorra negra *me gusta ponérmela de lado* y unos zapatos playeros cafés.

Enserio espero poder pasar un buen rato con Lanes digo, es genial pasar el rato con los gemelos ellos son divertidos pero a veces pueden ser un poco molestos y además hace mucho tiempo que Lanes y yo no pasamos un día solos.

Además si las cosas salen bien sin ninguna interrupción creo que podría tener el valor suficiente de decirle que me gusta, ella se merece saber… solo espero que me corresponda.

 **FIN DE POV**

 **POV LANEY**

Ya iba de camino a la casa de Core llevaba una canasta con algo de comida para después ya que dicen que estar en el agua da hambre (es cierto, ya lo he comprobado) me puse algo diferente a lo normal para la playa:

Una blusa de hombros caídos color rojo bajito con rayas blancas con un short de mezclilla algo corto, me puse un sombrero tipo fedora (créanme busque como se llamaba porque no tenía idea pero quería usar ese tipo) y unas sandalias más o menos tipo gladiador pero más cortas color café claro. Todo me lo puse encima de mi traje de baño que era de cuerpo completo color azul menta que se ata por detrás del cuello.

Me emociona pasar todo el día con Core, quiero decir, me divierto con los gemelos aunque a veces pueden ser algo tontos (a veces?) pero los quiero de todas formas, pero este día lo puedo aprovechar y quizá tenga el valor de decirle a Core que me gusta, solo que no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo si no me corresponde, ojala no pase.

 **FIN DE POV**

Unos pasos después Laney llego a la cochera y vio a Corey en el sillón mirando la tele.

-Hey Core. Le saludo Laney

-Hola Lanes, ¿esas lista para irnos? Le pregunta levantándose y apagando la televisión.

-Seguro. Le dice con una sonrisa

Entonces toman las cosas y ambos salen emocionados de la cochera y caminaban mientras platicaban.

 **TRANSICION DE LA CAMINATA**

Llegaron a la playa que por cierto no estaba muy llena a esa hora y tampoco había demasiado sol

/Simplemente ambos

Corey guio a Laney a un lugar detrás de unas rocas grandes era hermoso:

El agua no era turbia y se apreciaba el color azul claro hasta se podían ver algunos peces y en la arena se observaban muchas conchitas. Acomodaron las cosas en la arena y ambos se quitaron lo de encima ( para los malpensados, es decir que solo se quedaron en sus trajes de baño, no piensen otras cosas!)Corey se echaba un tanto de crema solar (o protector) ya que él no era muy fanático quedar como dubalin (eso me lo dicen mis hermanos cuando vamos a la playa XD)

-¿No te vas a poner protector Lanes? Le pregunta confundido

-No me gusta, se siente raro. Le respondió formando una pequeña mueca

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí para evitar que te quemes. Le digo con simpleza acercándose a la pequeña pelirroja

-¿De qué hablas Core? Le dice confundida

De pronto siente como le embarraron protector en crema en la nariz, segundos después hace que estornude

*Awwwww, que linda*.Pensó Corey al ver estornudar a Laney

-CORE! Le dice/grita Laney a Corey que estaba riéndose

-Te lo dije Lanes, no voy a dejar que te quemes. Le dice

Laney lo mira seria por unos segundos para luego unirse a reír con Corey

*Simplemente no puedo enojarme mucho con el*.Piensa Laney

Luego de un rato Corey la convence de ponerse un tanto de protector solar para después entrar al agua y ponerse a jugar como niñitos pequeños, de hecho si alguien los viera pensaría que salen desde hace mucho. Al fin de un tiempito de jugar se cansaron y decidieron salir un rato ya que igual les estaba dando algo de hambre.

Pero al salir gran recibimiento fue una brisa de aire que resulto helada para ambos, pues seguían empapados decidieron que era mejor secarse y así lo hicieron pero Corey noto algo.

 **COREY POV**

Pude notar que Lanes estaba temblando parecía seguir teniendo frio (nahh, no me digas), no me gusta verla así, tome mi toalla y decido hacer algo.

 **FIN DE POV**

 **POV LANEY**

Wow! no pensé que podía sentir este frio tanto tiempo, estaba temblando y abrazándome para así talvez calmar el frio un poco, que de hecho no ayudo mucho ya que seguía haciendo brisa.

Entonces sentí que algo me cubría, entonces volteo y veo a Core cubriéndome con su toalla que me queda grande casi como una manta, siento un ligero rubor en mis mejillas que sería un tanto más notable si me recuperara de este frio antes.

-Sigues teniendo frio? Me pregunta Core

-Amm… este… no mucho, gracias… Core. Le logro decir

Torpes nervios.

Puedo ver como comienza una pequeña sonrisa en su linda cara que pronto se me contagia, después veo como me hace una seña para que lo siga y me siente en la manta que habíamos puesto antes. Entonces empieza a sacar la comida y me da un refresco.

QUE AMABLE ES!

 **FIN DE POV**

Los dos empiezan a comer mientras platicaban, no era algo muy especial solo unos sándwiches, refresco y unas galletas. Se la pasaban muy bien, lo disfrutaban y les agradaba estar un tiempo a solas con el otro. Pasó un rato y ya habían terminado y deciden ponerse algo encima de nuevo, entonces Corey ve como Laney se recuesta en la manta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lanes? Le pregunta curioso

-Umm, nada en especial solo veo las nubes. Le responde sin apartar la vista

Luego siente como se recuesta al lado de ella.

-Me divertí mucho contigo hoy Lanes. Comenta algo sonrojado

-Yo también, es genial pasar tiempo solos tú y yo. Admite igual algo sonrojada

Se pasaron un rato en silencio, observando las nubes, no necesitaban decir mucho se sentía agradable estar juntos.

 **Que dicen? Es el más largo que he escrito y déjenme decirles que en el siguiente las cosas se pondrán tiernas**

 **Un pequeño spoiler: Corey algo protector…**

 **Bueno espero que les agrade la historia, si dejan un review seria genial y gracias por el apoyo y una disculpa por subir a esta hora, es que tuve que salir y ya me regañaron que paso mucho en la compu, pero ustedes tranquilos ;)**

 **Bye ATTE..Bere-grojfan55**


	4. Pero me siento bien

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

Olas… de mar XD ok no, como habrán leído en mis anuncios no publique ayer para traerles está más largo y lleno de lindura Corney, espero que disfruten.

Grojband no me pertenece solo a sus respectivos creadores. :p

Sin darse cuenta se habían quedados dormidos acostados (ni modo que parados- -') en la manta y más juntos que antes, entonces uno de ellos se empieza a despertar.

 **POV COREY**

Estaba despertando y todavía estaba algo adormilado pero me despierto de golpe al sentir algo acurrucándose en mí, entonces miro hacia abajo

Laney estaba dormida acurrucándose en mi

*Ella se ve tan adorable*

De pronto la siento caliente, un tanto más de lo que uno debería, decido despertarla.

-Hey…Lanes…despierta cabecita soñolienta. Le susurro mientras la agitaba suavemente.

Ella empieza a despertar y se separa de mi para sentarse y frotarse los ojos le imito en sentarme

-Creo que nos dormimos. Me dice aun adormilada

-Sí, te sientes bien Lanes? Le pregunto un tanto preocupado

-Amm… si supongo. Me dice

No lo sé creo que esta un tanto colorada y no puede ser que se quemara la convencí de ponerse protector solar y estuvimos en la sombra… será que? Talvez, tengo que comprobarlo.

 **FIN DE POV**

Laney seguía con sueño y adormilada ya que de verdad estaba cansada.

-Estas segura, porque te sentías caliente cuando estabas acostada dormida

Laney se sonroja al recordar que cuando se estaba despertando sintió que se acurrucaba a algo, ella pensó que estaba abrazando a la manta, pero al razonar ¿Cómo Corey siente que estaba caliente sin que la tocara? Estaba abrazada con él?

El solo pensamiento fue suficiente para que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Corey al notar eso se sorprende y entra un poco en pánico. Y lleva su mano a la frente de Laney.

-Lanes! estas muy colorada y estas caliente. Vamos te voy a llevar a casa. Le dice un tanto alarmado y levantándose y la ayudaba.

-Core tienes que calmare, Me siento bien. Le dice Laney todavía cansada.

-No lo discutas Lanes, vamos a casa. Le dice firme.

Pero Laney se sentía cansada, era difícil tan siquiera estar de pie, incluso si Corey la ayuda a llegar a casa. Corey se detiene y ve a Laney que ahora estaba de rodillas y se agacha para estar a su altura y pone de nuevo su mano en su frente.

 **-** Lanes, se está poniendo peor, tan siquiera hay que salir del sol e ir a casa para que descanses. Le dice dulcemente y Laney solo asciende con la cabeza.

Corey da un pequeño suspiro al verla así de débil, toma las cosas y las pone en una bolsa y carga a Laney en sus brazos, ella estaba tan cansada pierde el conocimiento.

/Tengo que darme prisa/Se dice mentalmente preocupado.

 **TRANCISION PREOCUPADO**

Corey llega a su casa aun cargando a Laney, deja la bolsa en la cochera y sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto, estaban solos los dos ya que sus padres estaban trabajando hasta tarde ese día y Trina estaba en un internado de una semana con Mina.

Al llegar a su cuarto abre delicadamente la puerta recuesta a Laney en su cama, le quita los zapatos y la arropa, ella se estremece un poco pero Corey la calma.

-Shus shuss, no te levantes. Le dice en un susurro y ella se calma

Vuelve a bajar las escaleras en silencio y va a la cocina para buscar un trapito, un tanto de agua tibia, un vaso con agua y un termómetro. Al volver a su cuarto encuentra a Laney dormida en su cama acurrucándose con la sabana, toma el trapito, lo humedece un el agua tibia y lo coloca en la cabeza de Laney.

Un poco después que se lo coloco en la cabeza Laney empieza a despertar, siente algo en la cabeza y se lo quita para luego tratar de levantarse y averiguar dónde estaba solo para que se lo impidiera una voz.

 **POV LANEY**

Estaba tratando se sentarme en esa cama, espera porque estoy en una cama solo recuerdo estar en la playa con Core y luego creo que el sueño me gano, entonces escucho una voz.

-No te levantes Lanes, necesitas descansar. Me dice Core

-Pero Core, me siento bien. Le digo tratando de razonar con él, a veces puede llegar a exagerar.

-No, tienes fiebre tienes que descansar Lanes. Me insiste

-Yo no tengo fiebre, me siento bien. Le digo

Enserio me siento bien solo algo cansada y también un tanto avergonzada de que Core quiera cuidar de mí. Pero luego recuerdo ¿cómo llegue a su cuarto?

-Amm… Core este… ¿Por qué estoy en tu cuarto? Le pregunto confundida

-Bueno es solo que no quería que estuvieras recostada en el sofá. Me responde

WOW! QUE!? Puedo sentir como me ruborizo a la vez que desvío la mirada.

Supongo que Core me vio ya que sigue insistiendo que tengo fiebre.

 **FIN DE POV**

-Vamos a averiguar si tienes fiebre o no, abre tu boca Lanes. Le insiste Corey sosteniendo el termómetro frente a Laney, está ya resignada la abre y Corey lo pone bajo su lengua.

-Cuando suene quiero ver que dice. Corey dice con firmeza y Laney asciende con la cabeza mirándolo.

Pasa un rato y el termómetro empieza a sonar y Laney abre su boca para que luego lo tome Corey para después sorprenderse por lo que vio.

-40°C, Lanes me hubieses dicho que te sentías mal. Exclama Corey al ver el resultado del termómetro.

-Pero Core, me siento bien, de seguro está mal. Dice Laney negando que tuviera fiebre

-Vamos Lanes me preocupo por ti no quiero que te sientas mal y te enfermes, por favor descansa y te prometo que te voy a cuidar bien para que te sientas mejor. Le pide Corey a Laney con la carita de cachorrito que era la que Laney no podía negarse.

-/Suspiro/Esta bien Core. Le dice Laney rindiéndose que de hecho, se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mal.

-Gracias Lanes, te prometo que te vas a sentir mejor. Dice Corey empezando a sonreír y sentarse en la cama con Laney y poner un brazo alrededor de ella provocando un leve sonrojo.

Unos minutos habían pasado y Corey le dio el vaso de agua a Laney que lo bebió para después bostezar (irónicamente bostece antes de escribirlo) y frotarse suavemente el ojo derecho con su manga.

-¿Tienes sueño Lanes? Le pregunta suavemente el guitarrista

-Un poco. Le dice casi susurrando

-Ven, duerme un poco. Le dice dulcemente recostándola de nuevo suavemente en su cama

En ese punto ella ya estaba acostada en la cama abrazando una pequeña almohada para acomodarse y dormir un poco (me di cuenta que al estar enferma te da un sueño que quieres descansar y flojear prácticamente todo el día)

Corey se levanta lentamente para que Laney se acomode bien, a él no le molestaba que durmiera allí enserio quería que se sintiera bien, entonces tomo una sábana y la arropo con cuidado para luego darle un suave beso en la frente y decirle:

-Dulces sueños Lanes. Le dice suavemente para luego abrir la puerta, apagarle la luz y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

 **POV COREY**

Después de salir me dirigí a la cochera, empecé a acomodar las cosas que lleve a la playa. Cuando termine estuve viendo la televisión un rato, pero la única en mi mente era aquella pelirroja. Me preocupo por Laney no me gusta cuando se enferma, sé que puede ser un poco testaruda y más cuando alguien tiene que cuidar de ella, a ella le gusta ser independiente pero yo sé que es muy tierna y cariñosa por dentro. Una de las razones de por qué me gusta.

 **FIN DE POV**

 **LANEY POV**

Despierto con la sensación de algo en mi cabeza de nuevo, me quito el trapo de la cabeza y lo dejo a un lado. Me parece muy tierno que Core quiera cuidar de mí, es tan cariñoso esa una de las razones por que lo amo. Ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde se metió Core? Tal vez este abajo en la cochera, decidí bajar a ver, sé que él quiere que descanse pero siento un poco extraño estar en su cuarto sin el aquí, por otra parte me siento un poco mejor.

Me pongo una sábana alrededor y me levanto de la cama para caminar hasta la puerta. La abro con cuidado y volteo a las escalera y si allí esta Core en la cochera viendo televisión, trato de bajar las escaleras en silencio y quizá asustarle un poco. Pero mi plan falla ya que olvide que el ultimo escalón rechina, al oír eso Core voltea a verme y forma una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo el saludo.

-Hey Core. Le digo con la voz un tanto baja.

-Hola Lanes ¿te sientes un tanto mejor? Me pregunta poniendo su mano en mi frente

-Sí, un poco. Le respondo

-Que bien, pero quizá hubieses dormido un tanto más ¿ya no tienes sueño? Me dice/pregunta

-No realmente. Le digo con simpleza

-Está bien, puedes abrir tu boca otra vez por favor quiero ver si tu fiebre ya bajo un poco. Dice enseñándome el termómetro a lo que yo asiendo y abro la boca y él lo coloca de nuevo bajo mi lengua. Sé que se preocupa por mí y eso me gusta.

 **FIN DE POV**

Mientras esperan el termómetro esté listo, Corey lleva a Laney al sofá ella se sienta mientras él pone una película en el DVD para después sentarse a su lado, al cabo de un rato el termómetro suena y Corey lo toma.

-Que bien, ya bajo un poco. Dice Corey sonriéndole a Laney

-Sí, de hecho me siento un poco mejor. Le sonríe

Tras ver un poco de la película Corey voltea a ver a Laney

-¿Tienes hambre? Le pregunta a lo que ella se encoje de hombros

-Creo que había una sopa de fideos. Le propone a lo que Laney se anima

-Si, por favor. Le pide Laney a lo que Corey sonríe mientras se levanta del sillón

-Ya vuelvo. Dice mientras va a la cocina.

 **Que tal, mi capítulo más largo, les gusto la pelusa Corney? Estaré trayendo estos capítulos más largos cada que pueda ya que a mis padres les parece más "justo" que yo los acompañe a comprar las cosas de la escuela pero créanme sobreviviré.**

 **Bueno el caso, espero que les haya justado si dejan una review seria genial.**

 **.Bere-grojfan55**


	5. Lo que sea por ti

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

 **Ola. Lamento la demora, pero tengo que admitir que apenas estuve en mi casa y llegaba solo para dormir, aparte descubrí que los primeros días con braquetz es duro. Ok ya no los aburro y aquí el capítulo.**

 **Grojband no me pertenece solo a sus creadores.**

Corey se levanta del sillón directo a la cocina mientras Laney se acomoda en el sillón y mira la película.

*Es tan adorable que quiera cuidar de mí, tal vez hoy pueda decirle la verdad de que me gusta* piensa Laney

 **Transición de minutos**

Llega Corey a la sala donde Laney seguía viendo la película y al verlo llama su atención el tazón que llevaba en las manos.

-Ok, aquí está pero está caliente, espera a que se enfrié. Le dice Corey mientras sostenía el tazón en sus manos.

-Ay por favor Core no me voy a quemar. Le dice Laney mientras tocaba el tazón de los costados sin que Corey lo soltara, y de manera irónica se quemó tan solo al tocarlo.- ¡Ay!

-Te dije que te ibas a quemar Lanes. Le dice Corey mientras deja el tazón en la mesa y se sienta con Laney para revisar sus manos. –Aquí déjame ver tus manos Lanes. Pide dulcemente tratando de tocarlas

-Cuidado, me duele un poco. Le dice Laney acercando lentamente las manos a Corey y el con cuidado las revisa.

-No esta muy mal con un poco de agua fría seguro se te pasa. Le sonríe mientras se levanta y la carga en sus brazos y esta se sonroja ligeramente.

-Core tu no… no tienes que cargarme. Le dice nerviosa

-No importa tu eres muy liguera, no hay problema. Le asegura mientras la sostiene y la lleva escaleras arriba al baño y la sienta en un pequeño banco de madera y enciende el grifo del lavamanos y espera a que se ponga fría.

-Esta bien, puede que duela un poco al principio pero luego te va a aliviar el dolor. Le dice mientras apaga el grifo y mira a Laney y esta solo asiende con la cabeza mientras se levanta para caminar al lado de Corey para luego poner las manos en el agua fría y comienza a sentir alivio en vez de ardor.

Después de un rato las saca y Corey se las seca con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y le sonríe.

-¿Te siguen doliendo? Le pregunta

-No, me siento mejor gracias Core

-Lo que sea por ti Lanes

Terminaron y volvieron a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala para volver a ver la película.

-¿Ahora si vas a esperar a que se enfríe? Le pregunta Corey un tanto burlón

Laney gira los ojos en broma-Si si o que tu digas.

Ambos comparten una risa y ponen la atención en la película.

COREY POV

Me alegro de que Lanes esta bien, tal vez hoy le pueda decir lo que siento no lo se simplemente no es tan sencillo, pero no debo preocuparme de eso por el momento solo de que Lanes este bien.

Un rato después vi a Laney comiendo la sopa del tazón lo que significa que ya no estaba caliente.

Seguimos un rato después de la película jugando y platicando entre nosotros cuando se empieza a hacer de noche y me llega un mensaje de mis padres dicen que se tendrán que quedar unos días más por el trabajo, de hecho no me molesta varias veces ya me he quedado solo pero cuando están siempre nos divertimos entre nosotros.

Cuando volteo a ver en la ventana me di cuenta de que esta lloviendo creo que Lanes igual se dio cuenta.

 **FIN DE POV**

 **LANEY POV**

Miro a Core que esta viendo la ventana, volteo y esta lloviendo.

-Suerte que salimos temprano a la playa. Le digo con un tanto de gracia

-Si tuvimos suerte. Me responde

De pronto se puede ver un relámpago, de instinto me levanto y voy hasta Corey, si, lo admito no me dan miedo muchas cosas, pero de las pocas que lo hacen los truenos de las tormentas son una, el único que lo sabe es Core, nos contamos casi todo me, el es al que le tengo más confianza, a mi mejor amigo, solo que no quiero arruinar las cosas si se entera que estoy enamorada de el. Me aferro a su brazo mientras cierro los ojos.

 **FIN DE POV**

 **COREY POV** (ahora no sé qué tengo de cambiar de pov en pov)

Vi el relámpago y sentí que algo apretaba un poco mire a mi lado y vi a Laney con los ojos cerrados, luego lo recuerdo, ella le tiene miedo a los truenos, es un tanto peculiar ya que puede ver 5 películas de terror y dormir perfectamente, de cualquier forma, puse mi brazo sobre ella.

-Tranquila. Le digo suavemente

Entonces suena un trueno y se va la luz y Lanes asustada me abraza y la sigo abrazando con mi brazo, de hecho fue muy fuerte, creo que va a llover un rato.

 **Hey gente, lamento el retraso, literalmente mis padres me han llevado de un lado a otro y cuando podía usar la compu, en las noches literalmente solo la encendía y llega mi papa "la voy a usar" tratare de aprovechar cada que la tenga en mi poder, MUAJAJAJA…ok no, solo les pide paciencia.**

 **-grojfan55**


	6. Tormenta

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

CAP 5

 **Ola de nuevo, aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten y quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo que me están dando aunque sea solo mi primera historia ya tengo una idea pero quiero esperar a terminar aquí.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi amiga que me dio inspiración para este capítulo e irónicamente se nos ocurrió cuando estaba lloviendo.**

 **Grojband no me pertenece, aunque lo deseo mucho.**

Entonces aquí estaban ambos sin electricidad y con una tormenta afuera. Era simplemente irónico que hace unos momentos estaba calmado u sereno y de pronto un relámpago en el cielo anuncio una tormenta.

Laney ya se había tranquilizado un poco pero seguía al lado de Corey, mientras que el intentaba calmar a su amiga de su susto anterior, pero de hecho no era ten sencillo distraerse sin electricidad ni luz aparte que la de su celular.

 **LANEY POV**

Así que ahora está lloviendo a cantaros (no tengo idea de donde escuche eso) y parecía que no se calmaría muy pronto.

-No creo que se calme pronto. Le digo un tanto bajo a Corey, pero logrando llamar su atención

-Tienes razón, quizás debas quedarte aquí y avisarle a tu mama. Me responde y me emociono un poco.

Literalmente, si lo hacía pasaría todo el día con Corey y remarco TODO.

-No creo que le moleste, esta en el trabajo hasta tarde ¿recuerdas?

-Si, y no hay problema con los míos. Me recuerda con una sonrisa-Pero mándale un mensaje para que sepa que te quedas conmigo.

-Si voy. Le digo mientras busco mi celular y le mandaba el mensaje a mi mama, ella casi siempre está trabajando, desde que mi papa murió cuando yo tenía 2 no lo recuerdo mucho pero mi mama dice que fue gran hombre y que me parezco a él, ella siempre que tiene un tiempo libre se la pasa conmigo, por eso la quiero mucho

 **FIN DE POV**

Un poco después le llega un mensaje a Laney de su mama y le dijo que está bien que se quede con Corey.

-Me dice que está bien que me quede contigo. Le dice sonriente Laney a Corey

-Eso es increíble Lanes y que quieres hacer ya que no hay luz. Le pregunta entusiasmado

-Mmmm… no lo se

Ambos se pararon a pensar un momento en que hacer, para después mirarse a los ojos con una sonrisa en ambos pares de labios.

-Creo que ya se que hacer Lanes. Le dice con un tono retador y burlón a la vez.

-Yo también. Le responde con el mismo tono

¡PELEA DE COSQUILLAS! Gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

Ambos se reían a causa del otro, se pasaron así un rato y por el cansancio caen al piso bocarriba tratando de recuperar aire pero con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Después de un rato se levantan y se sacuden el poco polvo de encima.

-Muy bien, esta comprobado. Ser mejores amigos por un tiempo hace que pensemos las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo.

A lo dicho Laney solo le sonríe y el se la devuelve.

Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que se vio otro relámpago del que solo Corey se da cuenta, como sabía que faltaría poco para el trueno se acerca a Laney. Y como predijo el trueno sonó Laney se aferra a Corey.

-Tranquila, todo está bien. Le dijo tratando de calmarla.

Después del trueno se separan de su pequeño abrazo un poco sonrojados y por suerte volvió la luz (electricidad pues).

 **LANEY POV**

Odio la lluvia y más por los torpes truenos, el lado bueno… pudo quedarme con Corey.

El es el único al que le cuento mis secretos* menos el de que estoy enamorada de el* y los pocos miedos que tengo.

-Ven, vamos a hacer algo divertido. Me dice y lo sigo hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué hacemos en tu cuarto Core?

-Te lo dije algo divertido. Me dice con una sonrisa y se la devuelvo me pregunto en lo que estará pensado

 **FIN DE POV**

 **COREY POV**

Creo que puedo tener una oportunidad aquí, es decir, estamos solos sin nadie en la casa podemos divertirnos y es perfecta oportunidad de confesarme.

Tal vez podemos hacer lo que hacíamos antes cuando ella venía a mi casa, recuerdo que cuando eramos pequeños jugábamos por horas, veíamos televisión en la sala y saltábamos en las colchonetas que mis padres guardaban en el armario.

SI! Eso es perfecto.

Ambos fueron al armario y encontraron 1 colchón blanco recostado contra la pared.

-Recuerdas lo que hacíamos antes Lanes? Le pregunta con un poco de burla

-Claro que recuerdo. Le dice con una sonrisa

Los dos sacaron el colchón del armario y lo llevaron a la sala quitando del centro unos muebles. Después se quitaron los zapatos y se pusieron encima de este.

Acto seguido empezaron a saltar y reír como niños pequeños.

De hecho ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando la lluvia dejo de ser tormenta convirtiéndose en llovizna.

 **Sé que muchos me querrán dar de golpes pero tengo la excusa de la escuela y castigo. No tuve computadora por semana y media (la más larga de mi vida) y la escuela secundaria deja tarea. Pero al fin acabo y los profesores tuvieron compasión de que queremos al fin de semana. Cambiando de tema bruscamente y nada que tenga que ver (solo les quería decir) que si leyeron mi perfil verán que tengo de libro favorito a Firelight pues estoy leyendo el último libro… Esta asombroso les recomiendo la saga. *o***

 **Ok una review seria genial o pueden dejarme mensajes.**

 **Trato de publicar pronto**

 **Bye**

 **FIN DE POV**

 **Bere-grojfan55**


	7. Lindos

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

 **Cap. 6**

 **Ola seguidores no tengo mucho que decir (o escribir XD)solo que esto lo escribí un poco en la escuela y por suerte no me descubrieron… te quiero suerte :3… Ahora solo lo típico.**

 **Grojband no me pertenece, tristeza total** **L** **, pero me conformo con escribir historias.**

No siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo en ambos….

Ni siquiera era de notar la dichosa lluvia de hace unos momentos, era ridículo el tiempo en esos días, muchas cosas por todos lados, más para ellos en ese día. Era raro tan solo pensar en ese día, pero, ese día salió muy bien para ambos al final...

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo de la sala sobre unas mantas viendo una película y comiendo un poco de chuchería (ósea chocolate, dulces, etc. en resumen lo rico XD).

-No sé por qué, pero me encanta esta película. Dice Corey sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

–Si lo se, tiene como un "toque especial". Le responde la pelirroja.

Dejaron de hablar por un rato poniendo su atención a la película, hasta que Corey decidió romper el silencio.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos cambiarnos ¿no crees? Le dijo volteando a ver el reloj que marcaba 8:30 p.m.

-Si claro, pero no traje pijama. Le dice con un poco de indiferencia.

-No te preocupes Lanes, creo que tengo algo que puedes usar. Le dice sonriendo mientas pausaba la película y subía las escaleras hasta su cuarto seguido de Laney.

Llegaran ty Laney se queda parada cerca de la puerta y mira a Corey quien buscaba algo en un armario.

-A mí me quedan pequeñas, puedes probártelas. Le dice mientras le entregaba ropa a Laney y esta solo asiende mientras se dirige al baño y Corey aprovecha a cambiarse en su cuarto.

Estaba usando una playera gris con azul oscuro de botones hasta el pecho y pans de color gris y obvio su gorrita.

Camino afuera de la habitación y como coincidencia la puerta del baño igual se abrió para mostrar a Laney.

Llevaba una pequeña camisa negra con el logo de la banda en el centro con rojo y unos shorts de dormir rojos, como la camisa le quedaba un poco grande se le podía ver el hombro derecho. Otro cambio… no llevaba maquillaje.

 **POV COREY**

WOW. Lanes se ve un poco diferente sin su maquillaje, sus ojos resaltan un poco más por ese hermoso color esmeralda, se ve tan linda.

Aparte, se ve adorable con la pijama y le queda grande que linda. Quiero dar un primer paso, y decido hacerlo. Poco a poco.

-Te ves linda Lanes. Le digo un poco bajo.

-G-gracias Core, aunque, me siento un poco raro no usar maquillaje aquí. Me dice mi amiga y amor pelirrojo.

-No, de que hablas te ves genial, tus ojos se ven hermosos. Le digo y causo un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

 **FIN DE POV**

*/Tienes que decirle/*Pensó el peli-azul

*/Es tu oportunidad/* Piensa la pelirroja (Quien sabe que me dio que me gusta llamarlos por el color de su pelo ;I)

Pensaron ambos decididos en sus cabezas. Mientras bajaban las escaleras a su antiguo lugar sentados sobre las mantas

Y disimuladamente se acercaron al otro, sin darse cuenta de que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y chocaron hombros causando un leve sonrojo. Quedando cerca del otro ninguno se separó.

 **Ok, nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les parece? Puse esfuerzo en este porque… es el penúltimo. Si por lo triste que sea el siguiente capítulo es el final, pero no se asusten si quieren, yo estaba pensando en poner un final extra, ósea un tipo ¿qué pasa después?, no como secuela solo un capítulo más, si les parece bien déjenme una review…Y advierto el siguiente puede tener mucha ternura.**

 **Bye**

 **Bere-grojfan55**


	8. Final :3

YO ME QUEDO CONTIGO.

 **CAP 8 FINAL…**

 **Ola! Estoy emocionada este es el final de mi primera historia y fue simplemente… WOW gracias a todos. Ok espero que lo disfruten por que le puse esfuerzo y amor especial, óseo amor Corney. ;)**

 **Grojband no me pertenece, no me lo tienen que recordar ;(**

Ninguno se movía, ese lugar era perfecto, tan cálido y no pedían mucho más que pasar un asombroso día con esa persona que te trae loca, en este caso, ese sentimiento era mutuo en ambos.

Tenían que hacerlo, era la perfecta oportunidad, ellos dos y no pueden tener ninguna interrupción.

Se veían a los dos en su posición ya algo cansados, teniendo en cuenta la hora que estaban despiertos era entendible, es decir quién puede estar despierto después de un día tan divertido para ellos y seguir así hasta las 10:50 p.m.

Habían decidido seguir con las películas, solo que ahora estaban en el sofá.

Al colmo, alguno tenía que avanzar, y en este caso, sería Corey.

-Sabes, me encanta que hallamos pasado todo el día juntos. Le dice Corey a Laney

 **LANEY POV**

-Sabes, me encanta que hallamos pasado todo el día juntos. Me dice Core con la voz un poco baja pero entendible.

-Sí, hace un tiempo que no lo hacíamos, me gusta estar el día contigo. Le digo del mismo modo mientras siento un leve sonrojo.

Es decir, cierto todo era perfecto, todo el día juntos y sin ninguna interrupción. Claro, sería mucho mejor si le hubiese dicho lo que siento /suspiro/ bueno, de cualquier forma fue un gran día.

 **FIN DE POV**

Corey ve a Laney suspirar.

-Hey Lanes al algo que quiero que veas.

-Ohh... Muy bien que es Core. Le dice recuperándose de su estado anterior y empezando a animarse.

-¿Lanes recuerdas que siempre me dices que tengo inspiración suficiente para una canción y solo tengo que concentrarme? Le pregunta el peli-azul algo sonrojado por lo que planeaba.

-Sí, es curioso que siempre pareces inspirado pero no sé por qué simplemente no puedes, pero créeme todo tendrá su tiempo… y será increíble. Le asegura sonriente Laney

-Y tome el consejo, tengo algo en un cuaderno-Dijo feliz mientras sostenía un cuaderno naranja- tengo algo y pues quiero que la escuches es especial para ti

Corey empieza a tocar con una guitarra acústica una suave melodía.

 **Te quiero. (Luis Lauro)**

 ** _Como explicar_** ** _  
si no soy bueno con mis palabras  
nunca digo lo que siento_**

Una vez más  
me dejas sin aliento  
y naufrago en tu belleza

Es increíble cuando me tocas...

Te quiero y no puedo  
estar ni un segundo sin ti  
Te quiero y confieso  
que si de algo estoy seguro  
lo mejor que yo en mi vida es amarte a ti

Te escucho hablar  
y siento escalofrió  
de pies a cabeza

Es increíble cuando me tocas...

Te quiero  
y no puedo  
ya estar ni un segundo sin ti

Te quiero  
y confieso que si de algo estoy seguro

Lo mejor que yo en mi vida es amarte a ti

Te quiero  
y no puedo estar un segundo sin ti

Te quiero  
y confieso que si de algo estoy seguro

Lo mejor que yo en mi vida es amarte a ti

Lo mejor que yo en mi vida es amarte a ti.

Cuando termino se sentó al lado de Laney.

-Wow eso es genial Core ¿Cuál fue tu inspiración? Le dice animada.

Una sonrisa creció en su rostro y soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Te lo diré en la mañana ya es tarde, tienes que dormir. Corey le dice con un brillo de burla. Gesto paternal de broma que le hacía a veces a Laney, algo típico de ellos. Empezando a subir las escaleras con Laney siguiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que tú digas.

Acomodaron unas almohadas y sabanas en el suelo y se acomodaron, claro Laney seguía insistiendo en que le contase en que se inspiró, era muy curiosa a veces.

-Vamos Core, dime. Le dijo infantilmente.

-Ya te lo dije, te diré en la mañana. Le responde aguantando una carcajada. Amaba cuando Laney se ponía así, parecía una niña de 5 años que no le quieren contar un secreto. –Ahora, duerme. Le dice burlón refiriéndose a la cama improvisada que habían hecho.

Ambos comparten una pequeña carcajada antes de acomodarse en el suelo.

-Buenas noches Lanes. Le dice en tono bajo.

-Buenas noches Core. Le responde igual.

En cuestión de unos segundos ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, gracias a su día tan agitado.

 **En la mañana.**

Los dos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo solo para verse enfrente al otro y más cerca de lo que se habían dormido.

Abren los ojos de sorpresa y se separan para luego sentarse en el suelo un poco sonrojados y tratando de no cruzar miradas por el momento.

-Mmm... Yo… vamos a desayunar. Le dijo nervioso

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza aun sin quitarse el sonrojo.

 **POV COREY**

Ahhhggg Vamos! Porque simplemente no puedo decirle.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, y la desperdicié.

"Vamos a desayunar" por favor

Sabes que es el colmo voy a decirle hoy, ella no dejaría la banda, la conozco lo suficiente. Cierto? … Agh estoy 60% seguro, algo es algo no?

 **FIN DE POV**

 **POV DE LANEY**

POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! PUDISTE DECIRLE

Si tan solo no me pusiera tan nerviosa cuando estamos solos, sería tan fácil simplemente decirle.

Ahhhh, al colmo voy a decirle lo que siento, no creo que se llegue a enojar cierto? Lo conozco no lo creo, estoy un 60% segura de que no me sacaría de la banda. Bueno… gana la mayoría.

Se lo voy a decir.

 **FIN DE POV**

Ya estaban en la sala y ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaban perdidos en sus mentes pensando distintas formas de decir… bueno expresar lo que sentían.

Al parecer el enojo les crea mucha confianza en su momento.

Asi que de pronto ambos pararon al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados y voltearon al otro y cerrando los puños.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

Los dos se sorprenden para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban a menos de 1 metro.

-Tu primero. Le dice Laney sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

-No tú. Le dice de la misma forma.

Cada uno de iba acercando un poco más al otro y sin darse cuenta sus cabezas estaban enfrente una de otra u empezaron a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-Te amo Core/Lanes.

No importa quien se movió primero o si era al mismo tiempo, pero sus labios se unieron volviendo a sentir ese dulce de algodón de azúcar de año nuevo.

Sus labios, suaves y cálidos al contacto con los del otro llevándolos a poner toda su atención en eso, involuntariamente Laney llevo sus brazos a el cuello de Corey mientras este ponía una mano en la cadera acercándola y la otra sosteniendo su cabeza por la parte de atrás.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se separaron apenas para tomar el oxígeno perdido abriendo sus ojos simultáneamente y quedando en contacto visual.

-Recuerdas la canción de ayer. Ella asintió ligeramente. Era por ti a ti te quiero Lanes. Le dice tiernamente.

-Entoncesss….Le dice Laney sin apartan la vista-Ahora estamos.

-Sí, claro, si tú quieres. Dice nervioso

-Claro que sí. Le dice emocionada animando el ánimo del guitarrista.

Por la emoción con una sonrisa la toma por la cintura la levanta y le da vueltas haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

-Te amo Lanes. Le dice bajándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo Core. Le responde dándole un beso en la nariz.(consecuencia de ser baja)

Corey se ríe por las cosquillas que le causa ese besito de la pelirroja mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de su hombro poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Vamos a desayunar Lanes ¿quieres?

-Claro.

Los dos van hacia la cocina y en un gesto involuntario se toman de la mano.

Algo grande le esperaba a esos dos, estaban destinados para estar juntos.

Y eso estaba bien.

 **WOW Final…**

 **Creo que me di inspiración suficiente. Lamento el retraso, es solo ya saben: escuela y no me decidía en algunas partes y lo quería hacer más largo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y solo Gracias por el apoyo a mi primer historia. Y a tengo idea para una nueva solo pido paciencia.**

 **Bueno… ¡Gracias a todos por venir!**

 **FIN DE POV**

 **Bye**

 **Bere-grojfan55**


End file.
